Curtis Millers Story
by ZerotheHero
Summary: Resident Evil: Degeneration through the eyes of Curtis Miller


**RESDENT EVIL: DEGENERATION**

**BY CURTIS MILLER**

7 years. 7 years since my wife and child died in Raccoon City. There was nothing for me here, all I could do was help mankind by preventing another outbreak. I joined WilPharma, a company known for helping people. I found out soon enough, that WilPharma were trying to recreate the very thing that had caused me so much misery. The T-Virus. Even worse, they were testing this out on Indians.

After discovering this I tried talking to the man in charge and all I got was a kick in the teeth. 3 weeks later I found out that there was another group called Terra Save. I joined them in the hopes of finding more people willing to help other people. I tried my best in stopping WilPharma but I got fired from Terra Save as well. All I could do was go solo and stop them myself.

"Senator Ron Davis is going to Harvardville Airport," my associate said through the microphone.

"Thank you," came my reply.

Looks like I found my next stop, Harvardville. I walked in slowly glad that no one had recognised me. I stood watching Ron walk through the terminal in his pathetic disguise. When suddenly a "Zombie" limped closer to him. I looked again and a red-haired girl was tearing his mask off. "Hmm, serves him right," I thought. I looked further left and another impostor was limping towards Ron, the guards weren't fooled this time though and instantly tried to take his mask off. It wasn't working. The "Zombie" turned its head and bit the security guard in the neck. Almost instantaneously panic ensued and people were running for the exits. I didn't want people thinking it was me and so I left as well, albeit more casually than everyone else. I had accidentally walked into the red-haired girl and a look of accusation spread across her face and so, not wanting to get accused, I walked faster. This probably didn't help my case. The alarm telling all passengers in the airport to evacuate was still ringing in my ears. I knew the truth about who had sent that first "Zombie" and I was going to prove it. I had to get home first and so I hitched a ride on the first car that passed me and asked him to take me home. When I got home I knew I would probably not be returning and so I had no choice but to remove all traces of my existence and I burnt my house to the ground.

Next stop WilPharma. Again I hitched a ride and funnily enough it was the same car that had dropped me off at my house earlier. I thought nothing of it. When I got to WilPharma the driver took a card out of his pocket and scanned it. He made a keyboard come out of the screen and typed in a code. A woman's voice said "Key card disabled," the man got me as close to the building as he could and told me exactly how to get to level 4. I thanked him and walked off. As I reached level 4 I found a laptop and on the screen was a new kind of virus. It looked different from the T-Virus and so I took the samples planning to use them later to expose the truth. As I walked out of the room there was an explosion in the room above me and pieces of glass stabbed me in the arm. A minutes later the alarms went off. I had learned that the T-Virus had regenerative qualities and having no other choice I injected myself with the virus. I finally arrived in the garden and saw my sister Angela running towards me. I knew I didn't have much time and so I told her all I knew about the government keeping what happened in Raccoon City a secret. The marines burst through the door and started shooting at me. I felt pain in my arm and saw Angela backing away from me, I was scared and so risked a look but I wish I hadn't. My arm was mutating at an alarming rate and was causing me severe grief. I lost control and it felt like I wasn't in my own body anymore. I still had the senses but I couldn't control myself, all I could do was watch as I destroyed the marines and crushed them. Suddenly I looked to my left and saw Angela but I did not recognise her as my sister. I merely saw her as a mate with which to reproduce. A man appeared and launched 2 rockets into the sky. I was helpless again and watched as I ran towards Angela. Suddenly without warning a bridge collapsed on top of me and all I remember is the physical pain. I was back inside the mind of Curtis and all I wanted to do was survive. The monster heard me and said "If that is your wish I shall make it happen," then without warning I screamed in pain as my body mutated further.

I climbed out of the wreckage and was trapped in a dark room I couldn't see, hear, feel or smell all I could do was talk to myself and contemplate the things that had gone wrong with my life. What felt like an eternity had passed when suddenly I saw a light; it was tiny at first but eventually it grew to the size of a door. I looked through and saw a photo of me with Angela and my family. Having decided that enough was enough I walked through the door and discovered that I had regained control of my body and my senses. "RUN!" I screamed at Angela begging that she could understand. She didn't respond and so again I screamed, "RUN!"

"O.K," Angela whispered back to me.

Again I was lost. Again an eternity passed before I could hear or see again.

"Do you want to survive?" the monster questioned.

"Of course I do," I responded.

"Then hold tight,"

"Hold on to what?"

A rope had appeared from what I would guess was the ceiling. I hung onto it and didn't let go. There was no longer a floor, just a sense of vertigo; I knew that if I let go I would surely die. A pain shot through my face and instinct told me to protect it. "Dammit!!" I screamed as I realised that instinct had led to my death.

I was still alive I didn't know how and I didn't know why. What I did know is that my will to survive was so strong that it overcame the blackness of death. I could hear, I could see and I could feel. I was born again. I took in my surroundings and realised that I wasn't where I was supposed to be. I was laying on a hospital bed, I could hear two doctors talking:

"As you can see we managed to recover the body,"

"Excellent,"

"Thank you, Dr Wesker"

"Yet I cannot see a single drop of the G-Virus?" Wesker said accusingly.

"We could not recover it, I'm sorry" The other doctor nervously replied.

"No, I'm sorry"

Then silence, I chanced a glance and saw Wesker standing there holding the other doctors head. "What have you done?" I nervously asked. He didn't reply he just removed his shades and showed me those demonic, red eyes. I screamed.


End file.
